


Collection of extraordinary minds

by katbux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Identity, Slash, Some Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbux/pseuds/katbux
Summary: "Some people collect porcelain dolls, other bottle cups or insect. Not me, I collect psychopaths.”Mycroft HolmesORMycroft meets  our favorite duo and has his wicked ways with them.





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck! What are we gonna do now Boss?” Sebastian Moran looks at the smaller man with anger and slight hint of fear. Someone just killed a new appointed president in one of the more uncivilized countries in Central Africa. A president, they were paid to get into the office, in exchange for an access to the coast to transfer some of Jim’s cargo. This was not the first time someone did something like this, they took a client, finished the job and afterwards, someone undid what they did. Stolen gems were found and returned, president was killed…

The smaller man was deceptively calm “Don’t you worry tiger, I don’t need that coast that much and either way I’m sure we can find a way how to convince them that we met our side if the bargain.” he smiles, “but we can not ignore this anymore, we need to figure out who is behind this. Come”

 

They lock themselves in a room, going through their clients one by one, looking for anything suspicious. It looks like their nemesis started to interfere about a year ago and so far tampered with 23 cases. All these cases were all related to Great Britain. Either concerning british citizens, trades or situations had effect on global stability.

The first one was, when we were suppose to kill (by natural causes of course) Catherine Crofts, a British Ambassador to Azerbaijan. Dear old Ilham really hates her, but did not want to be connected to her disappearance. Someone prevented it, despite Jim using a very rare strand of exotic poison for several months to simulate a heart attack, no one should be able to detect it. She was currently on a medical leave (probably a permanent one) and a replacement, a male replacement was put into the office. Aliyev was happy with the result, he naturally did not know that I intended for her to die. But who would be interested in keeping her alive?

Actually who in Britain would have the power and abilities to influence them all, even recognize them? Each of the cases were from completely different fields.

They contacted informants from the government and the intelligence agencies and were able to pinpoint a team of several secretaries and other minor officials from different government departments that seemed to be somehow involved in some of the situations, but none of them seemed to be involved in all of them. To be the brain, the one giving orders and planning.

 

Mild interest slowly turned into obsession, every minute not spent on a client was spent in the guest room of their penthouse. They turned the room in their investigation central, complete with pictures on the walls and red strings pulled between them. It looked more like a basement of a conspiracy theorist than a lair of world’s top crime lords. For weeks Jim followed their every computer move, on and off the work and Sebastian followed them around, but with no avail. “Ugh! How can someone work for the government for ten years and all that he has in his computer are reports on how much corn did we produce? Who the fuck cares about that?” Jim is starting to lose it a little, he is not used to being cooped inside for such a long period of time and he is getting jittery. “Is this where our taxes are going? Really?” “Jim hey, it is gonna be okay. Calm down and remember that you did not pay taxes for ten years at least” Seb winks at him, trying to lighten the situation.

“How about we take a brake hmm?” he slowly slides behind the smaller man, kissing his neck. It’s been almost fifteen years since they know each other, since they fucked for the first time. They are best friends, practically brothers, but it does not keep them from sleeping with each other from time to time, but since this, this obsession started they did not have sex even once and Seb is getting frustrated. “No Sebastian, I have to focus. We’re almost there, I can feel it. If you need it, go and find some bimbo who will suck you off, I’m not leaving now.” Jim shoves him away, his eyes never straying from the wall in front of him.

“Enough Jim! You are in no mood for sex that’s fine, but I won’t let you be in this room a minute longer, we’re going out and we will get drunk. Who knows, maybe getting away from this will help us clear our minds and we will figure it out!”

With great reluctance, Jim agrees, but it is mainly because he is really tired of take out food. They shower, dress and are prepare to leave within 30 minutes, heading into one of Jim’s favourite restaurants. It is that kind of place where you can meet politicians and royalty and Jim always loved to sit there and comment on the people present. It helps that he has always a table ready for him as a thanks for helping the owner with a slight mob problem, of course the owner does not know that Jim is the head of that particular syndicate, well what he doesn’t know…

Sebastian is glad to see the tension leaving Jim, it does not take more than two glasses of wine and he is giggling and telling him all the juicy tidbits about the people around. “How can you remember all this bullshit Jimmy? I can barely remember the names of the few people we worked with let alone who is who and which mistress is he here with tonight.” He smiles fondly at the smaller man. “But it is sooo interesting Sebby dear, not to mention very useful for future blackmail.” Aaah and there it is, the Cheshire cat smile that promises all kinds of mischief. He starts to tell me about the people he knows:

“Look, there is Lambdon, his father was caught fuckig two prostitutes and smoking weed, it was one of the biggest scandals at the time, there is Boris Johnson, I heard they want to forbid him from coming here, I would not mind, that man has no manners.” He continues to talk, tearing into Lord This and That, into the women they are with when he suddenly stops and squints his eyes looking at the other side of the room.

“Sebby, go to the bathroom and look. There is a woman sitting near the window at the west side wearing green dress, I think she might be one of those involved in the Catherine Crofts situation, but I can’t see shit from here.”

He goes to the bathroom, purposely picking the trail closer to her. Jim was right it was her, one of those secretaries from Department of international relations, Ms. Anthea Jennings. She was there with a man, a lover perhaps? Sebastian returns back to the table and the two of them start to plot their next moves. “Sergio is sitting right next to them” he sees Jim’s expression and adds “yes I know you hate that whore of his, but maybe we can overhear what she is talking about. I though the man to be her lover at first, but maybe they’re just colleagues of something.” Jim contemplates it a little bit and decides he can endure few minutes of that annoying bitch if it gets him what he wants and summons a waiter. He asks for a piece of paper and a pen and writes a quick small note. Sergio is one of the Italian “businessman” they are working with regularly and would do anything to ensure their further cooperation.

It is not long after when Sergio stands near their table. “My friends! It’s good to see you! How is it going?” “Good good, we need to catch up, how about we join you and your lovely lady for dessert?” Sebastian can see the confusion in the Italian man face, but he knows he won’t say no to them, he is not stupid after all. “Sure my friends, come and join us!.” he quickly flags a waiter and instructs him him to make the necessary changes in seating arrangement. With little subtle maneuvering on Jim’s side they soon sit with Sergio and Tiffany right next to the table with Ms. Jennings and her companion.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim is ready to murder everyone in this room just to get rid of that bitch, he’s never met a more annoying and irritating person in his life. There are only two things preventing the massacre: first, he really likes this place and it would be shame to ruin its reputation, second, Sebastian’s hand is lying on his thigh, sharp fingernails digging into the soft meat everytime he is ready to jump up and smash her head in, so almost all the time.

The bitch is so annoyingly loud he did not hear a word from the other table, but notices the looks the stranger is giving them, the disapproving look on his face is quite hilarious and at one moment their eyes meet and the man subtly rolls his eyes. It makes Jim giggle and improves his mood a little, he is no longer focused on that horrible woman, but on non-verbal communication with the man at the other table. That is when he realizes, that the man did not speak with Ms. Jennings once since they’ve come closer. He was clearly listening to them as she was immersed in her Blackberry. Hmm, maybe he is some rich businessman and she is just his mistress? Someone he takes out when he wants to have dinner in town?

Jim is torn from his mind by a much sharper pinch of Sebastian’s hand, once he clears his mind he notices that Tiffany is sitting much closer to his sniper than before, clutching his arm and pushing her breasts against him. The look in Sebby’s eyes shows he does not know what to do. Normally he would simply shove her away, but here he knows he can’t, neither of us like public scandals.

He can see her hand sliding lower apparently aiming for his tiger’s lap, completely ignoring Sergio, even worse completely ignoring the crime lord himself and his hand currently laying on Sebby’s other tigh. Jim is not a jealous man, his relationship with Sebastian is open and the sniper can fuck whoever he wants, but this he can not tolerate, such a blatant disrespect!

He grabs her hand and squeezes her wrist until they hear the little bones crack a little. He pulls her closer and makes her look into his eyes:

“Listen to me you little slut, listen to me very carefully. I should kill you for your disrespect, not even your boyfriend would protect you against me.” Her eyes quickly flick towards Sergio, imploring him to help her, to say something. The Italian simply looks away, it is like she is not even here, never was. The smaller man tugs her arms and she refocuses on him again “but I feel merciful today, you have a lucky night. So listen to me carefully, because I won’t repeat myself. Get out of London, out of England, because if I see you again I will kill you and it won’t be quick and painless death do you understand?” She just stares at him like a rabbit in from of a cobra, transfixed and unable to move. He squeezes her wrist until she releases a squeak of pain and quickly nods. Once he lets go, she grabs her bag and runs, runs for her life.

Sergio remains seated, a wide smile appearing on his face. The smile disappears the moment Jim looks at him. He can see the anger in the smaller man’s eyes and suddenly his idea how to get rid of Tiffany does not seems so brilliant. It was he who told her to go after Sebastian, hoping exactly this will happen. “Sergio, Sergio” Moriarty’s voice is deceptively calm “you should not leave your dirty work to me. Now get out!” the man scrambles and runs just like his former girlfriend. “Remind me to call Lorenzo tomorrow Tiger, it seems he will have to find a new contact in London.” Sebastian nods and puts an arm around Jim’s shoulder.

For a while they both completely forgot about the next table and its occupants. They remember only after a strong, cultivated voice interrupts their musings:

“That was most entertaining, thank you” the man from next table rises a glass in a salute. They both smirk and raise the glass in return, they both know that getting to know this man closer may lead to further information about Ms. Jennings and her colleagues, so Sebastian invites him to sit with them: “Our sincerest apologies, we did not mean to disturb your evening. Allow us to repay you, we will pay for your dinner and we would like to invite you to sit with us, another glass of wine perhaps?”

The unknown man studies them for a while, it’s like he is uncovering their deepest secrets by simply looking at them. He turns towards the woman: “You may leave Anthea, I will have no use of you tonight.” and stands up to join them at the other table. Surprising is, that the woman actually nods and leaves without any fuss. She must be his companion and certainly not for free, only a bought woman would react that way.

The man changes seets and a waiter immediately brings him a fresh glass of white wine. “Thank you Pierre.”

“Hmm, looks like you’re a regular here, me too.” starts Jim “How come I’ve never seen you before?” The man smiles a little and Sebastian is for some reason reminded of Mona Lisa, he just can not read him. What’s the smile suppose to mean? Is he pleased that we never noticed him? Is it contempt?

“I simply prefer to remain in the shadows sometimes, you wouldn’t believe how many interesting things can hide there.” Hmm, a tease, Jim thinks, or most probably just another businessman with boring wife and mistress looking for ways how to spice up his life. But there is something alluring about the man, both Jim and Sebastian can feel it, they look into each other eyes and a decision is made, they are taking him home tonight.

“So tell us, shadowman, what is your name?” Jim leans little bit closer.

“Hmm, you may call me Bradford for tonight.” the smirk he gives them is positively wicked, they both can feel their pants tightening in response.


	3. Chapter 3

They do not usually take their lovers into the penthouse, well they don’t usually share their one night stands either. They are in the elevator, both Jim and Sebby almost completely naked, but their lover lost only his tie so far. They crowded him into the corner, each kissing one side of his neck, fumbling hands working on his belt and zipper. He suddenly shoves Sebastian away and stills Jim’s hand.

“Sebastian, I want you to move to the other side of the elevator and bend over, you will look into the mirror and won’t look away from me, understand?” Sebastian eagerly, breathlessly nods, excited for next instructions. The man pulls an antibacterial soap from his pocket “Here, take this and spread your hole for me, I want you sloppy and dripping.” Seb can not stop the moan at the idea and hurries to complete the instructions he’s been given.

He grabs Jim’s hair and pulls to get his attention “And you little minx” he starts once the slightly clouded eyes are on him “you will use that pretty little mouth of yours and suck my prick” with that he shoves and Jim falls to his knees. The hand remains in his hair, pushing his face into the still clothed crotch, rubbing his nose against the length. The hand relents a little, allowing Jim to pull back and open the pants, he pulls the cock out as quickly as he can and takes him to the back of his throat. He looks up, searching for approval in Bradford’s eyes, but he is not looking at him. He watches Sebastian who managed to push the first finger inside to the second knuckle and now is trying to get in more as quickly as he can.

“Slow down Sebastian, there is no need to hurry” the sensual voice says and Sebastian is helpless against his command. “Slowly Tiger, slowly. I want you to feel every ridge, every rough patch on your rim. Yes, perfect. Feels good, right?” He can not answer in words, his mind not coherent enough. It like some kind of spell, he is unable to speak, to think, he can only feel, feel and obey.

Mycroft makes himself  look away from the tempting image of Sebastian, so spread and vulnerable, beautifully following his every command and looks down. Looks down and sees Jim, pouty mouth stretched around his cock, little bit of tears in his eyes. He gently moves his knuckles against the full cheek “Such a good little cocksucker, but I’m sure you can take more darling.” and with that he shoves his whole cock into Jim’s mouth. Jim trashes a little, gagging but he does not relent and holds his head firmly against his pelvis. “It’s okay darling, relax, breathe through your nose, I know you can do it.” tears are streaming down his face and he is getting a little lightheaded, he never deepthroated a cock before, not even for his Tiger. He starts to panic, but Bradford’s grip is sure and relentless, he won’t let go. So he looks up, tries his best pleading eyes, hoping the man will relent and lets him go. He only smiles, the unoccupied hand going back to Jim’s cheek. “Relax baby, breathe through your nose” he repeats his instructions. There is no other way, Jim follows his command. It gets easier once he calms down a little and focuses on breathing through his nose. It is in no way comfortable, but he does no longer fear of choking to death. Bradford releases him the moment he stops struggling and pulls him off of his prick. “Very good sweetheart, I knew you could do it.” Jim doesn’t know what to feel, mostly relief he did not die, but also a little bit of pride, pride that he pleased the man, that he managed the task he wanted from Jim. He slumps a little, head resting against the man’s hip while he breathes through the aftermath. The only thing grounding him is Bradford’s hand combing through his hair.

“Sebastian, pick him up and bring him into the penthouse.”

Sebastian does as the man commands, he picks up his friend and gently carries him into the living room where he deposits him on the massive couch. Before he can straighten up, naked Bradford crowds his back. “I hoped you stretched properly Sebby, I can’t wait to fill your sloppy hole.” Sebastian can feel his hand sliding down his back, his hole getting invaded by stranger’s fingers, two, three, four of them. He is manhandled and shoved, until his knees are bracketing Jim’s head lying on the sofa. The man pulls his hand behind his back and makes him fold them at the small of his back. “Keep your hands there Sebastian. You will not remove them.” Seb nods, he would consent to anything then, too eager to get fucked, to get fucked by this man in particular. He shoves him again, making him rest his head against the armrest, he is now completely bend over Jim, his cock resting on Jim’s slightly stubbly chin. It makes him wanna rub himself off of his face, but the strong hands gripping his hips do not allow any movement.

He can feel one hand traveling up and down his flank, like when you try to calm stressed animal. Suddenly the hand grabs his shoulder and he is impaled on Bradford’s prick. He screams and bites into the mattress, the feeling so intense… The cock invades him in long, forceful strokes that rub his dick on Jim’s face. Jim just moans, maybe sticks the tip of a tongue a little but does not move otherwise. “So good Sebastian” Bradford moans into his ear. “Your hole is perfect, so warm, tight and slick. Like a proper cunt should be. You like it Sebastian? You like the feel of my cock owning your cunt? Answer me!” accompanied by extra forceful stroke. “Yes! Yes I love it, please fuck me, please take my cunt, own it. It’s yours…” a long stream of ramblings falls from his lips, Seb is so far gone, that he doesn’t even know what he is saying, only knows that it feels right. The pace is getting faster and faster, his prick rubbed almost raw against Jim’s chin when Bradford releases his shoulder to grab his hair instead. Once he has a hold he pulls him up, holding him back against chest and makes him looks into the mirror in front of them. “Look at yourself Sebby, look how you look. Such a pretty little whore, taking my prick like an eager cumslut” and Sebastian looks, looks and can not keep his eyes away. The man in the mirror is not him, can not be him. He is a soldier, warrior, not some submissive pretty boy getting fucked by his sugar daddy. Because that’s how the man in the mirror looks like, fucked out expression, white skin gleaming in the low light and clear fingerprints where Bradford grabbed him too tight. He whimpers, but it is not over yet, for the man looks over his shoulder and looks down, down at Jim. His best friend, whose face is now painted in his precome and commands. “Suck his balls sweetheart, take them into your pretty mouth and suck until he comes onto your face.” And Jim does, he does not even think of refusing the command, just opens his mouth as far as he can and sucks the orbs in. He holds them in while Bradford speeds up again, showing Sebby back and forth forcing his balls to move around Jim’s mouth, ramming into his throat, tongue and teeth. “Please Sir, let me come. I need to come!” “Yes come! Come onto his face!” Jim feels Seb’s balls leaving his mouth, he opens his eyes only to see Sebby’s hand gripping his cock and aiming it into his face, he has barely enough time to close his eyes before warm streaks of come land on his face, hair and chin. Sebastian slumps, suddenly boneless, but Mycroft does not relent, his cock being squeezed be Sebastian tightening channel and he can not hold it any longer. He pulls Seb’s ass as close as possible and lets go, finally releasing his cum.

He does not pull out, not right away. He moves only when he feels the come trying to escape Sebastian’s hole around his prick. He shoves him away and makes him straddle Jim’s face properly. “Come on Jim, take it, take the come. Suck that used cunt until all the cum I hid there is in your mouth, but do not swallow…” He manhandles them both, makes sure that Seb’s ass is directly above Jim’s mouth, pulls up Jim’s chin so none of the cum can escape. He is hesitant at first, Jim was always quite old fashioned when it comes to sex. Seb is sure this is his first time eating an ass, but he too can not resist the command in Bradford’s voice. He tries to encourage him a little, moving back and forth, practically rubbing his hole on his lips, moaning. “That’s it little slut, make yourself feel good, make him take it, hump his face” They both get bolder and bolder with each word the man says, suddenly Jim grabs the sniper’s hips and plants his lips straight against his hole and sucks, sucks as hard as he can until his mouth is full of cum. He shoves Sebastian away and sits up, opening his mouth and revealing his tongue covered in cum. “Perfect little whore” praises Bradford and grabs the smaller man, he places him in his lap and pulls him down into deep, passionate kiss. He envelopes Jim’s cock in his hand and continues kissing him. He stops just for a second, for one command. He looks at Seb, sitting on the ground and looking at them transfixed. “Finger him, only with thumb and no lube, just spit. Make him come.”

Jim did not even hear him, too distracted by the hand stroking his cock. He suddenly feels something warm and slimy sliding down his crack, he doesn’t have time to contemplate what it was, because the feeling is accompanied by a thick finger, scooping up the wetness. Between one moment and another, the finger is inside him. The joined feelings on his prick and in his arse overwhelm him and he comes, slumping against the man that tonight turned his world upside down.


End file.
